Aspects of life
Obstacles, Anachronisms # Any method that outlived its use can turn into an obstacle. #* Form in disuse is obstacle. # Anachronisms are invisible obstacles, obstacles for the growth of spirit. #* Attachment to the obsolete is anachronism. # A method that has taken its form in the physical and is therefore rigid becomes an obstacle. #* Physical anachronisms are obstacles. # Obstacles stubbornly prevent progress of the present. #* Progress is flexible, obstacles are rigid. Flexible progress, rigid obstacle. # Anachronisms are subtle in effect and sap the energies of mind that are needed for progress. #* Anachronisms drain subtle energies. #* Anachronisms subtly drain the energies. # Anachronisms are fortified by archaic sentiments. #* Archaic sentiments are mental anachronisms. # Physical obstacles are insurmountable. #* Any obstacle can be overcome, not the physical. # Vital obstacles are ferocious in their energies of opposition. #* Voluminous support, ferocious opposition. # Mental obstacles are that of ego and seal the fate of progress. #* Mind becomes an obstacle in the ego. # Obstacles are symbols of the being’s determination to cherish the present. #* Enjoyment of the present (is the obstacle). Relationship between the part & the whole # The result in a work is, apart from all other things, determined by the relation of the individual and the work atmosphere. # A similar relationship exists between: the part and the whole; one part and the other part. # A result is arrived at as suits the existing conditions. It is the minimum result. # The maximum result is for the best relationship of the parts, the whole and the inter-relationship of the parts. # Such relationships exist between the three planes, viz. physical, subtle, causal. # Relationship that governs the consciousness and substance too has a determining character. Subtle is powerful # The invisible plane of life is as much a field of production as the factory that manufactures goods and the land that produces the grain. # In fact, being subtle, the life plane is more productive. # Historically, all phases of development have begun only like this. # Subtlety knows at first sight. # One must be subtle to appreciate the surprise sprung on you. # An act exists in three planes – gross physical, subtle, causal. #* Its components are assembled in the physical (gross); it moves in the subtle plane; it is accomplished in the causal plane. For more detailed discussion please See[[ Subtle is Powerful |'' Here]] Saturation # The horizontal expansion must be complete for the ascent to take place. # Ascent to the next plane is possible only when this plane is saturated with energy # Descent from above too demands saturation of another type. # Saturation is at the levels of aspiration, energy, force, power, results. # Saturation of a plane is to exhaust the potentials of that plane. # Saturation, exhaustion of potentials, intensity, perfection, uniqueness are important concepts in ascent and descent. # cent is slow steady progress. Descent is vast, fast progress. Where they meet, progress is instantaneous and infinite. Secrecy # Any accomplishment is in Silence and Secrecy. # Accomplishment without secrecy belongs to a few planes above. ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''H'] Category:Principles of Social Development